


Language is it's Own Master

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Adventure, Forgivness, Friendship, Language, Love, M/M, Post-Relationship, Romance, Saving, Trust, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language is its own master. </p><p>Dorian searched his face for signs of anything else for the briefest of moments. His heart thudded with fading excitement that lulled in quiet joy and happiness. He was used to the Inquisitor being gone for weeks at a time, came with the position. But that didn’t make it any easier to bear or fill with less anxiety when a letter didn't come or came late. He understood that it was not possible, nor strategic for him to attend Dollan at every turn. It caused enough rumors as it was, that a tevinter mage was a member of the Inquisitions inner circle. So he would wait, wait until all of this was over. Then maybe his heart could have a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language is it's Own Master

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Arrenbytes on tumblr. His Inquisitor  
> (scheduled for future edits)

Language is a funny thing. Majestic. Sly. Kind. Hurtful. Loving and so much more. 

Language doesn't necessarily have to be in words. 

Gestures. Sounds. Facial Expressions. 

If simple interactions are desired then one most only speak to another with a shake of the head. A nod. A frown. A handshake. 

Thousands and thousands of words are translated every day without the collaboration of tongue and mouth together. Without the use of learned words.

To sit around a Dalish keeper, around a fire, a clan will gather as they tell the tales which they remember. What their keeper told him. They will not sit with clasped hands and stoic face. But instead, they will move their hands, their arms. Face grimacing, lips spreading into a smile where necessary. Sometimes, they will even have helpers speak.  
A man crawling about on hands and feet, teeth bared in a silent snarl as he circles his female partner. She will counter his movements, reaching back and cocking her arms, drawing back the invisible arrow and bow. You understand. As anyone else you see the hunter and the predator. Only the knowledge and words led the Dalish to recognize, this is the Dread Wolf and his hunter. 

Around a humans tavern, the brandishing of a fake sword, the swallow from an invisible gauntlet, trudging movements and fake charges. The loss and hurt of pretended weeping. The glorious triumph on the woman's face as she turns and then takes a man by the hands as if before a holy altar. All will recognize the tale, of The Hero of Ferelden.

Gestures and expressions could be argued, to be more important than words. 

That is the opinion Dollan had when he re-entered the gates of Skyhold. It was not the shouts of 'Inquisitor! The Inquisitor has returned!' or shouts of similar construction that brought the grin to the male elves face. It was the happiness on their faces, their frantic waves of hello, the shy peeks of children from behind their mothers skirts, long weary from a pilgrimage, but excited to see who all the bustle was about. The stern salutes from soldiers, that when he passed their salutes would drop, shoulders relaxing and their own grins baring their teeth. 

"Eh, fanfare gets bigger everytime Inquisitor?" Varrics snort caused him to glance down at the door. Raking his hand through his hala white hair he shrugged, the grin not dying from his face. 

"I will say, it is a better reception than what we ran into at Emprise du Lion" he countered and the dwarven male chuckled. 

"Well you could certainly say that again" 

"You'll need to present yourself to the War Room immediately Inquisitor" Cassandra's voice cut straight through their conversation and the noise surrounding them. "We have been gone a straight month, no doubt your advisers will be anxious for your report" the stern gaze she gave Dollan when he glanced at her in protest, quelled any arguments.  
Dollan's gaze flitted over the training yard, he would have to thank their herbalist, the women had gone beyond her duties in the herbal garden and somehow managed to turn dirt and dead grass into thriving, lush green. The Harts and the soldiers had more than once expressed their delight in such a treat, especially this far up on a mountain. 

The triturate of hammers against stone, mingled with orders and caution altered him that the dwarves continued on with the seemingly endless constructions and repairs of the debilitated hold. 

Humming and pulsating of the air, an ostensibly permanent shiver of magic surrounded the mage tower. It had been completed but still in repair when he had left. From what he could see now, it looked as if the holes and questionable layout of some of the windows had been addressed, everything in working order. 

He had been worried at first that Cullen would hold it against him. The commander and ex-templar had certainly questioned him when he had decided for the tower. But when Dollan had brought up the fact, that those mages in the Inquisition had no place to research or practice their talents he had seen minor understanding alight in the man's eyes. Cullen's acceptance only solidified when Dollan continued; 'Did they really want Dorian practicing some of the new spells he wanted to try out in the library again?' that had crushed any misgivings from his advisers. 

Unanimous. 

Speaking of the library, head tilting back, he peered at the windows as he walked. From this distance he was unable to see into the windows and with the position of the sun all he received was an uncomfortable pang behind his eyes from the glare of window glass. Even if Dorian was in his normal haunt,it was impossible to discern.  
"Watch it Boss!" the hand gripping his collar pulled him near off his feet without warning. 

"Bull!-" he shaded red quickly as he was lifted onto a step. They had made it to the stairs climbing towards the great hall and he had not even noticed. 

"Got your mind elsewhere Boss?" the Qunari chuckled, the question rhetorical as he lowered the male back to his feet. 

"Uh, yeah...thinking about reports" Dollan muttured, running his hand through his hair again. A nervous action. 

"I don't think those are the kind of reports that she was talking about" 

"Varric!" 

"Oh come now Seeker." 

"Why are you always so-" the conversation turned to a familiar background babble that Dollan had become quite comfortable with. However,. his mind turned to the tasks at hand. He would have time to visit the library after he reported to his advisers. 

Hours, five hours. It took five hours for reporting to everything that had occurred in the month long span he had been absent from Skyhold. He was certain that the meeting could have gone longer into the night. But the fact he was near asleep on the table and the sudden, intrusive growling of his stomach. Josephine called in end to the meeting and sent him to the dining hall for supper. 

"Supper?" the statement had seriously confused him. As he exited the war room, the sun pouring through the giant whole in the hall, that really needs to be taken care of, announced that it was indeed just before sunset. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands he swallowed a yawn and trudged into the private dining area for the inner circle.  
The room, secluded from the great hall was quiet and warm, large fires blazing in three of six crafted into the walls. Heavy drapery was pulled closed over the windows. It could mean one thing, the fires already prepared and the drapery shut against drafts. It was probably gonna snow tonight. Swallowing a yawn, he looked to the single, long wooden table in the center of the room. Empty, besides one occupant. 

"Aneth ara Solas" 

"Ah, aneth ara Inquisitor" Solas looked up from the current artifact he was examining. A chunk of tablet. The rest of the body long since disintegrated. "I had heard of your return early this afternoon. Forgive me for not greeting you upon your arrival. I would have greeted you but I was in the fade. 

"Oh, but you certainly got the artifact that I snagged for you" 

"Ir abel-" 

"I jest Solas" Dollan waved his hand dismissively before crossing his arms in a comfortable position as he dropped into a chair across from the elf. "How have you been?" he smiled, thanking the servant that placed a chilled mug on the table in front of him. Before the young women could leave he motioned for her attention. " Could you please have a messenger alert Master Pavus that I have completed my briefing and have been released from my official duties for the evening" he smiled as the women nodded, heading back for the kitchen. "Sorry" he flashed a smile at Solas as he lifted the alcoholic beverage to his mouth. 

"Inquisiitor I- 

"Dollan" 

"Falon garas what have I told you about calling me Inquisitor in private?"

"Ir abelas Dollan" he chuckled. "I have been doing well, and yourself?" Solas nodded his thanks to another servant as she placed a small basket in between them, pulling back table linens, steam curling from the cut loaf. 

"I am quite glad to be back, fine and well" Dollan chuckled , watching as Solas's face screwed up in disgust sipping his evening tea. "Have you tried different types of tea Solas?" he tore at the hot bread placed in front of him. A small noise of approval slipping from him as he chewed. He cleared his throat in a noise of thanks as Solas pushed a plate of butter and small knife across the wood towards him. Digging into the dairy he scooped up a slab, slathering it over another piece, barely giving himself time before cramming this piece into his mouth, relishing the taste. 

"I do not think that it would make much of a difference" Solas cringed, placing the cup down and pushing it gently away from him with his thumb "Any type would most certainly be just as foul" 

"Oh don’t say that. Dorian introduced me to a variety of tea blends from tevinter. Many I had never even thought to concoct myself even though their ingredients were highly available to my clan and I. Let me get him to brew you a couple. That would be a gaining of knowledge and understanding would it not?" he grinned, knowing that playing the knowledge card could often get the elven apostate to do anything. Pulling another slice from the basket he zeroed in on a small bowl of jam, adding it to his bread after a layer of butter. 

"You are becoming sly Lavellan" Solas smirked "But alright, have Master Pavus try and make me like his tevinter teas. For they are-" 

"Most likely elvhen, ya-ya I get it" Dollan rolled his eyes. 

"I was gonna say, likely something I have never experienced" Solas commented dryly as the inquisitor turned red. 

"Sorry" he muttered, taking another bite. 

"You might want to slow down Inquisitor" Solas chuckled as the elf opposite him reached for another piece "Otherwise you will be too full for supper" 

"I don't think that’s going to be a problem, I am starving." Dollan muttered, begrudgingly turning away from the bread basket. Rubbing his fingers together, he leaned back into the seat with a yawn and a grin.. Leaning forward he made to question the progress on the piece. 

"Inquisitor?" 

"Hm?" looking up, he noticed the messenger standing at his side. His attention flitted towards the parchment roll , held by twine in the woman's hand. "A report?" dreading. 

"Yes, Inquisitor" the women handed him the missive "Mistress Leliana asked me to deliver this to you before you retired to your chambers before the evening" 

"Alright" Dollan stifled a sigh, taking the document. Just as the women moved to exit the hall their meals arriving with prompt timing. He flashed a half-hearted smile at Solas as he un knotted the twine. Eating and reading during supper was becoming a distasteful, yet common occurrence. However, this companion was the perfect one to do this with. Solas also turned to his food, pulling the tablet closer to his attentions once more. 

The scrunching of skin at the top of a small nose, pulling brows into a furrowed position and the hunch of shoulders spoke volumes of concentration. Stress. Efforts.  
"Inquisitor?" 

"Eh?" Dollan looked up from his reports quickly. Blinking owlishly, his expression changed into a delighted widespread grin lifting his cheeks "Varric, hey! Didn't think I would see you again today" 

"You probably wouldn't have but I came to find you" he chuckled dropping into the chair beside him. 

"You came to find me?" 

"I normally don't have to. Hey Chuckles" he waved at the elf who merely nodded before going back to his analyzing. "Usually you come skipping towards the rotunda towards the library" 

"I don't skip" 

"Close enough" Varric shrugged taking a tankard that was offered to him. "I ran into a messenger on the way here. The one that you sent to check after Sparkles. Decided that I wanted a drink and would bring the message. " 

"About Dorian?" 

"Yes, he is in the mage tower, working with some of the mages on a collaborative spell. He cannot leave without tearing it apart and ruining the entire setup. Apparently they have been in there since early this morning. He said he will come say hello when they are done" 

"Ah, that explains it. I completely understand" Dollan nodded, rolling up the missive. He had been slightly concerned when the mage had not made his normal appearance at the top of the stairs. But had quickly become busy with duty. Now it all made sense.He did understand, but that did little to quell the disappointment weighing at the bottom of his belly. He had been excited for a hot meal, a hot bath, soft bed. All the pleasant accommodations of his new home, but most of all he had been excited to see Dorian. His quick wit, snarky comments, impeccable presentation. Goodness, even his obsession with that mustache of his. Dollan would never admit it out loud, but that damn thing was pretty impressive and the Tevinter mage pulled it off without a hitch. He had been excited, desperate, for long arms, warm embraces and chaste kisses, followed by an escalating primal fever. Dollan cleared his throat, rubbing his thumb across the carved silver of his fork. It would do him little good to get lost in fantasy in the middle of the dining room. He flashed another smile at the dwarf. “Thanks for the information Varric” 

“Anytime Inquisitor” 

“Inquisitor?” Solas’s voice pulled Dollan’s attention from the surface dweller. As Varric had informed him of the term with his storytelling. The champion, he would love to meet Hawke. Hawke and his husband. The ex-slave sounded delightfully rude. He would be fun to banter with, as…as long as he kept his fist from glowing blue that was. Cocking his head to the side he waited for Solas to continue. 

“I was wondering…” 

“Oh come one Solas out with it” he grinned. 

“Of course.” Solas cleared his throat, long fingers folding over another, leaning forward on the table. “ I came upon some interesting research while you were away. You see, I was researching a temple in the Exalted Plains and stumbled upon research that may be beneficial to the Inquisition, and for you personally”  
“Me? What would an ancient temple have to do with me?” Dollan snorted, crossing his legs. 

“Well…the mark. It might tell us if this has ever happened before” Drop. Serious. Bated breaths. 

“Seriously Chuckles?!” 

“Honestly?” Dollan blinked slowly. That had his attention. Unbelievable 

“Now, it did say might” Solas repeated holding his hand up “But due to come cross-referencing I do believe that it is possible this will shed some light.” He nodded slowly “So, I was perhaps wondering, if I might accompany you on your next trip to the Exalted Plains and that we might take detour.” 

“By the end of the week” Dollan stated firmly. 

“Do you not need to consult with-“ 

“I am the Inquisitor” Dollan interrupted “I better be allowed to make some decisions the ‘blessings’ of my advisers” he shrugged “What are they going to do? Tell me no?” he chuckled, giving a high five to Varric as the dwarf laughed. “Consider your tablet a primary mission for the Inquisitor personally” he grinned. The contained excitement and thank on Solas’s face was a treat. He did not always see eye to eye with the apostate. The man was closed off, self-restrained and spoke in plaintive riddles and answers that often left one with more questions than they had approached him with. Solas was a part of his inner circle, and even after saving his friend Wisdom, all the barriers had not been broke down. If this was a chance to further the Inquisition, figure out more on the mark and deepen his friendship with elf, by the fade he would storm Corepheyus’s fortress tonight if need be. Their conversation turned to collaboration of plans for the journey, sprinkled with sporadic splits of topic. Before long, yawns from Varric and Solas alerted Dollan to the waning evening. 

“I believe that I am going to hit the hay Inquisitor” Varric did nothing to stifle another yawn. 

“I believe I will follow Master Tethras example, I have spirits I wish to convey with prior to our journey” Solas got to his feet, long limbs extenuated by the shadows. 

“Of course, we can continue in the morning” Dollan smiled, stretching with a groan as joints popped and muscles stretched. Satisfying. Aching pleasure. Bidding his two companions a good night he watched as they both exited the dining hall. He made to follow, but a sudden and persistent craving halted his advance. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he turned towards the doors on the opposite wall. From here he could hear the muffled banging and movements amid voices that leaked from the kitchen. Turning heal he headed for the separate room, fumes of energy putting a bounce in his step. Not much was worth it after a long day of travels. But sweets, sweets were always worth it.  
Placing both hands on the heavy door, he pushed the barrier open enough to peek inside. It was busy, men and women, elves and humans moving around each other in choreographed chaos. His attention turned to a familiar container on a stone island, in the center of the kitchen. Oh, yep, he knew that silver lid anywhere. Slipping in the kitchen he maneuvered his way through the bodies, careful to not disturb the dance in progress. Reaching the island he made to lift the tray, take one…or four and head to his private quarters. Simple. Clean and quiet. '

What Dollan wasn’t expecting was the wooden spoon that smacked his hand. “HEY!” he yanked his hand back, immediately bringing his hand to his mouth. He quickly looked to his attacker. It was the head chef. A short, plump, women of fire. With brown curls piled high on her head, he had only ever seen her in an apron. Now, she was standing with a hand on her hip, shaking a wooden spoon at him. “May, that hurt” he muttered, offended. 

“And just what in the name of Thedas do you think you are doing Inquisitor Dollan?” the women chastised, stern yet not overly abrasive. 

“I just wanted a sweet” 

“Now, don’t pout with me” she waved the spoon beneath his nose “Those are being sent to Mistress Leliana’s headquarters” she stepped back, both hands now propped on her hips. The shine of amusement behind her eyes alerted Dollan that she was in no way upset with him. “If you want something, you will have to work for it” 

“Work for it?” Dollan whined, he just wanted a cookie, or four. “What-“ 

“Come along” May grabbed Dollan by the elbow, practically dragging him across the kitchen to multiple pegs on a wall. “Here now put this on” 

“But” 

“And this, Beth, Agie come over here and help me ” 

“How-“moments later, Dollan wasn’t exactly certain how he had gotten in this position. “I am not exactly sure what I am supposed to be doing” Dollan touched the cloth that they had tied about his head. To hold his hair back, was what they told him. He was certain that he looked ridiculous. They had also wrapped him up in something they had called an apron. He had been plopped upon as stool, given a bowl with sugar and butter inside, a wooden spoon of his very own and told to stir. That he did. Instructed. Obedient. Utterly confused. He stirred the mixture slowly, watching with interest as May cracked eggs into the bowl, one at a time. 

“Now, keep on stirring- not too fast or the cookies will come out flat and hard. There we go. If you over beat they will be ruined. “

“O…kay” he nodded, concentrating on the task at hand. He still wasn’t certain how he had ended up here. He had merely slipped in to grab something sweet and now they had him mixing things. However, May was a sweet women, always sending him up extra sweets and having snacks personally delivered to his quarter’s despite protests of spoiling from his advisers. He did not want to mess this up. His attention did drift on occasion as May added more and more ingredients. The kitchen was warm, thanks to the ovens, but from the laughter and discussions as well. It was certainly a side of Skyhold he did not entertain often, or at this level. He would have to remedy that, upstairs was cold, calculating politics and visiting dignitaries. Bites of steel. Venomous words. Plans. Corruptions. Debates. Now, he was not daft. He was certain some of those things were present here as well, however, it much more pleasant here. 

“Now pay attention Dollan, we are going to fold this” 

“Fold?” 

“Like this” Grabbing his hand around the spoon May directed him on the action. So absorbed in his task Dollan took no notice to Dorian arriving in the doorway. The Tevinter mage had been surprised when in his search for the Inquisitor, a servant girl had directed him towards the kitchens. He would admit, he had been skeptical, but favoring his left leg, the Altus leaned against the door frame. Watching the scene play out in front of him. Dollan was currently folding the dough in the large bowl in front of him, nose scrunching in concentration. Habit. He watched as May handed him a smaller spoon as two women brought over baking stones, greased with fat. She directed the elven male on what exact size and shape she wanted. Dollan, still oblivious to his presence nodded enthusiastically, May however, with sharp eyes quickly found him. 

"Dorain" 

"May" he smirked. It had been a shock at first when she had addressed him so informally. He was used to being addressed with high levels of respect everywhere he went. But had found out quickly that he should take his blessings where offered. If he managed to ever go through a day without a slur or insult being thrown his way down here in the south, he would attribute it to the Maker himself. 

"Dorian?" Dollan whirled around, bowl in his hands "Your lesson is done?" he beamed at the mage, excitement brightening his eyes. 

"Yes, just finished actually" Dorian nodded. He wouldn’t enter the kitchen. May would mostly dress him in the same horrible kitchen outfit. His eyes flicked over the opposite male who was trying to scoop dough and stare at him over his shoulder. The head cloth and the apron, on Dollan. adorable. He felt the twitch of his mouth turning into a smile. "So you have taken up baking?" 

"Ah" Dollan faltered, his cheeks turning that embarrassed red he was so familiar with. "Not really...I really wanted a sweet" 

"And if he is going to want extra stuff right now he should help make them" May drawled, crossing her arms. "we are having a feast for dignitaries tomorrow remember?" 

"Oh...creators" Dollan cast an ashamed glance at the women. "Sorry I totally forgot" he ducked his head, scooping the dough quicker as the women laughed. 

"Oh come off it boy, I'm not mad at you" moving over to an adjacent counter she plucked a napkin from the top of a pile and pulled a wooden box towards. Opening the latch she reached inside, plucking out two cookies, different from the ones Dollan was scooping, Wrapping them carefully she turned and placed them on the island in front of Dollan. "Here Dollan, off with the apron and cloth and get on out of here" she patted his arm. Once again, Dollan found the women moved disturbingly fast for in moments he was walking out of the kitchen, cookie bundle in hand and Dorian at his side. 

"Is she a mage?" he asked seriously, looking at Dorian as they entered the hall. 

"She's a women" Dorian answered truthfully "Women have their own magic, they might as well all be mages in their own rights" he grinned down at the shorter male. He pushed open the door to Inquisitors private quarters, waving him through. Ducking in behind him he closed the door tightly. "That did not take long" he chuckled as he found himself pulled into a kiss, the slighter male pulling him down. He kissed the elf softly, pulling the other closer to him. "Amatus" 

A word. Unfamiliar to one tongue but home on another. Language. 

He chuckled, their satisfied sighs mixing in content. "Glad I'm back?" 

" Are we asking stupid questions now?" 

"Mn" his smile widened, twining his fingers with Dorians. Pulling him along, the pair heading up the stairs. 

"So I heard that you are gathering a group to the Exalted Plains" Dorian commented as he followed Dollan up the stairs. "I am surprised that you are leaving so close after coming back" he frowned "That is abnormal. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah its fine" Dollan turned to face him as, they got to the top of the stairs. Leaning against the desk he worked on the knot of the sweets. Offering one to Dorian he shrugged when the mage turned them down. "It's fine, Solas thinks he found a tablet that may have discussed another time something like my mark has occurred" taking a large bite he chewed with relish. He watched as Dorian shrugged out of jacket, the buckles and snaps being done with practiced ease. Taking another bite, followed by one more he polished off the dessert as he watched Dorians boots come off. It was when the mage moved to remove his undershirt that he decided he was done with his food. Placing the personal treat on his desk, he pushed off the heavy wooden furniture with a final swallow, his own hands moving to the buckles on his collar. "Not going to ask how my trip was?" 

"I was planning to ask in the morning, over coffee you know" Dorian smiled, lowering himself to the bed, elbows propped on his knees. Extending his arm he motioned for the other male to take his hand. "Now come lay with me, and we can talk about it" he smiled. Watching Dollan shuck off his own outerwear before coming towards him. Hand in hand he pulled the younger male over to him, his smile only growing larger. Dollan smiled down at him, expression still that of a weary man. But a man that was comfortable and happy with where he was at. Dorian searched his face for signs of anything else for the briefest of moments. His heart thudded with fading excitement that lulled in quiet joy and happiness. He was used to the Inquisitor being gone for weeks at a time, came with the position. But that didn’t make it any easier to bear or fill with less anxiety when a letter didn't come or came late. He understood that it was not possible, nor strategic for him to attend Dollan at every turn. It caused enough rumors as it was, that a tevinter mage was a member of the Inquisitions inner circle. So he would wait, wait until all of this was over. Then maybe his heart could have a break. 

"I am actually extremely interested in what exactly you were teaching those mages" he dropped a kiss against his mouth.  
Slow. Languid. Pleased. Comfortable. Crawling onto the bed, he dropped against the mattress, head hitting the pillow with a groan of satisfaction. Rubbing at this eyes again he looked back at Dorian who stretched out beside him, head held up in his hands. 

Reaching out, Dorians long fingers brushed hair the others forehead. Long since needed to be cut. Finger tips slid down the edges of his temple. Down his jaw line. Soft smiles. Relieved smiles.

"What I was teaching the mages? Oh this afternoon? How'd you hear about that?" a kiss on the forehead. 

"Varric" a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ah, nosey dwarf" a kiss on the nose 

"Hey, I was wondering where you were" a kiss on the cheek. 

Soft kisses. Innocent. Gentle hands, wandering. Innocent. Content.

"Really interested in what was going on in the tower hm?" 

"Of course" 

"And we have to speak of it tonight?" 

"Unless you have something else in mind" he chuckled, brow arching. Delighted with the mischievous expression that crossed Dorian's face. 

"Oh, I definitely do" he chuckled, snapping fingers, candles no longer lit. 

Pleasure. Trust. Content. 

"We can talk in the morning"


End file.
